


wrong number

by Aloebear



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Anne Shirley, Aged-Up Gilbert Blythe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I saw this on Pinterest and I HAD TO, Phone Calls & Telephones, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Roy and Anne if you squint a little, THIS IS SO CUTE OMG, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zoom Call, they are in quarantine lol, wait that sounds weird, you get what im trying to say, zoom calls because they are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloebear/pseuds/Aloebear
Summary: “You aren’t Roy are you?” Anne asked flatly, though it came out more as a statement than a question.“Nope,” The male on the other end answered. “Though, I was trying to tell you that before you went off on that tangent.” She could hear the smugness in his voice.---AU where Anne rejects the wrong person over the phone (CHAPTER TWO IS UP!)
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Royal "Roy" Gardner/Anne Shirley
Comments: 26
Kudos: 224





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the cutest idea to me haha. I hope I did it justice. Enjoyyy~

The phone rung for a solid three seconds until the awaited person answered on the other line. 

“Hello?” A male answered

“Roy,” Anne started. Her palms were sweating as she paced the livingroom of her apartment. It took days of thinking and planning out the perfect way to tell him this. She knew she couldn’t go and see the man since they were in quarantine, but that would not stop her from getting these feelings off of her chest. More like unrequited feelings though. 

They have been friends for at least two years now. They met through a family friend and have been the closest duo ever since. It wasn’t until last year that Anne noticed a difference in Roy’s behavior. She was no stranger to friendly banter, though his were more on the flirty end. He had this fondness in his eyes whenever he looked at her. (She often cringed under his gaze, it was a bit much for her). 

She even went to the extent of trying to reciprocate those feelings. Unfortunately, she couldn’t no matter how bad she tried. 

So, she resulted in coming clean and telling him the truth. 

“You are one of my favorite people in the world. Probably in the whole universe” She continued. “You are such a kind soul and I truly love you for that. However, I’ve noticed some changes in our relationship and I feel like it would be right if I just came clean.”

“I don’t feel the same way as far as extending our friendship to something farther. In other words, I can’t reciprocate your feelings.”

“Look, I’ve tried. I’ve truly, truly tried but my heart just isn’t having it. I only see you as a friend and nothing more than that. You’re like a brother to me and a wonderful one at that.”

“I hope you understand...I can’t imagine how you’re feeling right now. I’m so sorry.” 

The line went silent for a moment. Anne wondered if she even called anyone in the first place. She soon heard something shifting on the other end and grew worried. Did she just make a mistake? She should have kept it all to herself. She knew she should have just stayed quiet! What if Roy never wanted to speak to her again?! Did she just ruin their friendship?....

Her heart broke a little at the thought of that. She valued friendship more than anything in the whole world. Losing friends were one of the hardest things she’s ever experienced in her life...she couldn’t imagine if-

“Man, this Roy guy is going to hate to hear this.” A voice finally said. 

….that wasn’t Roy’s voice. 

Anne facepalmed herself. She called the wrong number hadn’t she..

“You aren’t Roy are you?” Anne asked flatly, though it came out more as a statement than a question. 

“Nope,” The male on the other end answered. “Though, I was trying to tell you that before you went off on that tangent.” She could hear the smugness in his voice. 

Anne covered the microphone and groaned loudly which heard her a faint laugh on the other end. She brought the phone back to her ear. “This is so embarrassing, I hope you know that.” 

“Oh, I can imagine” The male on the other end laughed. “The name is Gilbert Blythe. Nice to meet you stranger.” 

Gilbert Blythe….Gilbert...Blythe…

WAIT. 

Anne perked up from her somber attitude almost immediately. Gilbert was her old school friend from many years ago. She remembered faint memories of them when they were very young in Avonlea. They would run around in the fields and play pretend. They lost touch after Gilbert moved away in the middle of Sophmore year and they haven’t talked since. 

“Oh my goodness I could cry right now!” Anne exclaimed. “Gilbert, It’s me Anne! Remember Avonlea Elementary and Middle?”   
“You’re kidding!” Gilbert’s voice was bright as well. “Anne I’ve missed you! How have you been? Where have you been?” 

The two then talked for at least two hours. Catchin up, making jokes, and learning more about the other’s lives. They even planned a Zoom call for the following day. It was the most fun Anne had in all of the five months they’ve been in quarantine. How lucky was she that she found an old friend?!

“I actually have to go to attend a call right now, but I’ve really missed you Anne. You have no idea.” Gilbert said with a happy sigh as Anne hummed in agreement. 

“We will definitely talk more from now on. You won’t be able to get rid of me.” She laughed 

“Believe me, I never want to.” 

There was a moment of silence before Gilbert spoke up again. “Good luck with Roy, I’m sure he’ll understand.” 

“I sure hope so...Good luck with your meeting! I’ll talk to you later Eyebrows.” 

“Bringing up old nicknames I see?” Gilbert laughed. “See you later Carrots.” 

(CALL ENDED 2:09:23)


	2. nice to see you again <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to spoil this chapter, but get ready for a fluffy Zoom call :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked and you shall receive! Here's their Zoom call! Thank you so much for the positive response for the first chapter! I hope this next one concludes the story in a satisfying way <3 Enjoy! (plus it's longer, you're welcome lol)

It was about one in the afternoon when Anne finished cleaning her bedroom. She decided this would be the perfect place for the call to take place since the natural light from her window shone best in this setting. Not that it mattered or anything. She wanted to be presentable for Gilbert. She hasn’t seen his face since their pubescent years, and she wasn’t the prettiest flower in the garden. Sure, Marilla would constantly remind her that she was a beautiful young lady, but it took years for Anne to believe that for herself. 

Nevertheless, she wanted to show Gilbert that she has matured. She even curled her hair for the occasion! 

She actually did a lot of unnecessary planning for the call. She did several camera tests to make sure the sun was catching her face just right. She made sure no dirty clothes were in sight. (They were all in a large pile out of the camera’s view). She even googled conversation starters and made a list! Though uncharacteristic of her, she couldn’t be too unprepared for this momentous occasion. 

Leading up to the call, she wondered if Gilbert was preparing as much as she did. She was overthinking the whole ordeal wasn’t she? How typical! This was just a call between her and an old friend. More of a old cru-

A notification popped up on her computer letting her know that Gilbert started the call. Anne felt her heartbeat pounding throughout her body. Was she sweating? She could have sworn she turned on the A/C…

She connected to the computer audio and started her video camera. All of her stressful thoughts and planning went away when she saw his wide grin.

“Long time, no see Carrots.” Gilbert said with a crinkle in his eye. His smile was wide and his curls danced all over his head. He seemed to not have gotten a haircut since Quarantine started. It’s not like Anne was complaining…

“Why hello to you too, sir.” Anne said with an amused grin. She couldn’t believe the conversation was going easily so far. “You seem to be doing well?”

Gilbert sighed dreamily. “Well things have been uneventful, but this is a major boost in my spirits if you ask me. The only things keeping me active are work and maybe Grey’s Anatomy. Though I don’t fully understand the show. It’s totally unrealistic to the medical field! And /why/ are there so many deaths?!”

“Gilbert Blythe!” Anne gasped dramatically “How dare you spoil the show for me! I’m only on season two!”

“Oh you’re going to hate the show more than me after season five-”

Anne plugged her ears before Gilbert could even finish his sentence. She started chanting, “Can’t hear you!” Over and over until the two began to laugh together.

After their laughter died down to giggles, Anne was finally able to continue the conversation. “I remember when we were younger, and you would make ‘medicine’ out of mud and honey. You would always keep a stash and put it on my scratches and bumps, /swearing/ it would make the pain go away. I’d like to believe it did.” she said with a humming tone. 

“Man, you remember that? How old were we?”

“I remember it like it were yesterday. I believe we were about seven or eight! I believe that was around the time your ‘doctor phase’ started.”

Gilbert looked down bashfully. “I guess you could say it never ended.” 

Anne looked at him with a confused expression before he left and came back with a bachelor’s degree. “I’ve passed the MCAT test and I’ll be attending the University of Toronto’s medicinal department….whenever it reopens that is.” He laughed a bit at his own joke.

Anne erupted in applause for him. She couldn’t imagine the long, dreary nights he must have endured to study for such a rigorous course!

“To think that you found your passion at such a young age! Gilbert this amazing! I’m so happy for you.” She said with a pleased tone. 

“I guess you could say that your clumsy nature somewhat inspired me.”

“If I could throw a pillow through the screen, please know that I would” 

Laughing with him after so many years was enough serotonin to last Anne at least a year. She missed this. She missed him. She wanted nothing more than to share more laughs with him over senseless jokes and sweet nothings. To share her fears and latest accomplishments as they would when they were younger. Maybe things were to change soon..

“Don’t think I haven’t forgotten about yesterday,” Gilbert started. “How did Roy handle what you told him?” 

Anne rolled her eyes. “To be honest, I tried to block it all from my memory. Thank you for reminding me.” she stated sarcastically. 

“My pleasure, now tell me! Did he take it well?” Gilbert looked like a little kid begging their mom for candy. Oh, how could see have possibly forgotten what a gossip he was! 

“He...took it okay. I had to cut him off at first. He started talking about date ideas oddly enough.” She laughed to herself. She felt extremely bad for bringing the news on him like that. Over the phone out of all things! 

“He actually didn’t respond straight away,” She started. “He hung up the phone and didn’t call me back until two hours later. When I tell you I was freaking out the whole time I wasn’t joking. I was terrified, Gilbert! TERRIFIED! He wouldn’t answer any of my texts or calls. I guess it was quite childish of him, but it was understandable from his point of view.” 

“When he finally answered, I practically begged for forgiveness. He accepted it I guess, but it sounded so fake.” There was a pause before she finally spoke up again. “I feel so bad...I should have just kept my mouth shut.” 

Gilbert’s brows furrowed at her words. “And continue feeling uncomfortable around him? That’s not healthy for you or him Anne, you know that. You deserve someone who values you as much as you do for them. Love should never be...” his voice was softer by the last sentence. 

“Love should never be what?” Anne asked. “Sorry, I think something happened to my connection. Care to repeat?” 

“It wasn’t anything don’t worry!” He replied with a tight-lipped smile. “But, you’ll find your love one day Anne. Besides, I’d hope my /bride/ finds her true love and has a real wedding one day.” 

It took Anne to comprehend his words before it finally dawned on her. She cringed and hid her face into her pillow. He was talking about their “wedding” that they conducted when they were about five years old. Why did they do it? Because Anne was a hopeless romantic at a young age and /needed/ to experience it. Surprisingly, Gilbert agreed to it. 

“Don’t ever bring up that god-forsaken day ever again Blythe.” She whined, though her voice was muffled through the pillow. 

“Ah, don’t talk like that. You make it sound like being married to me is the worst thing to ever happen to you.” He had an enigmatic smile on his face, though his cheeks were flushed as well. 

She lifted her head ever so slightly from the pillow and glared at him. “Not the worst thing, but I certainly know you’d never see me in that way.” 

Gilbert was quiet for a moment. Anne had to check that he was still connected. He was, he just wasn’t talking….just smiling to himself. 

“You, my dear Anne Shirley, must have been blind for fifteen years.” 

“Wait wha-”

“I’ll talk to you again on Sunday.” 

“Wait, Gilbert!” 

“Bye Anne~” Gilbert said as he waggled his eyebrows. 

“Gilbert!” Anne exclaimed, but he already ended the call. 

She laid back against her headboard with a sigh. A smile soon came across her face. She just spoke to Gilbert….he wanted to talk again on Sunday. They were becoming friends again. Maybe something more-

She was not about to entertain the thought..but what if?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought! If you have any ideas for other stories don't be shy! Let me know! I'd love to make your fantasies come to life :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments! Feel free to send some cute scenarios you'd love to see Shirbert in! <3


End file.
